Never Look Back
by Goddess Calamity
Summary: Kyoko accepts what she believes to be a challenge from Sho. When she meets the one person she never thought she'd see again, Ren is left to deal with the fallout. He does the one thing he can think of to help her... bring back the past.


**Standard Disclaimers Apply: I apologize if the quality of this one-shot isn't what it could be, however it was the only thing I could think of that would cause Kyoko the emotional turmoil necessary for Ren to do what he did in the closing scene. The ending scene is my favorite part, the whole point of this long story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

This wasn't supposed to happen. It _wasn't _happening… this was just a dream, a nightmare she could wake up from right? That person had left and never once looked back. Discarded her like a broken toy, or an old car… dismissed her like she were nothing but a stranger. Certainly after such an exit that person was not supposed to walk back into her life like it were nothing, like _she_ were nothing…

Kyoko wanted to scream, she wanted to be angry, she wanted to cry. Standing there, facing her was the woman from her nightmares, real as day. She wanted to run, she wanted to fight… more than anything she wanted to hate. Hate was an emotion that guarded your heart from pain, protected it from being hurt. She had easily turned her love for Sho to hate, that was simple. She had loved him with everything she had and he had betrayed her, using her and discarding her as he saw fit… so she turned that love to hate and vowed vengeance for what he had done. But how could she hate the one who had given birth to her? 'Mother is God in the eyes of a child' she was pretty sure the saying went, how does one hate God? She didn't know and it was tearing her apart.

________________________________________________________________________

It was the final scene to be filmed for Dark Moon, Kyoko could hardly believe that a year had passed since she was first given the role of 'Mio'. It just seemed like a permanent part of her life, but she knew all good things came to an end eventually. At least she had overcome the shadow of that awesome role but she could never give up the part of her that was and always would be 'Mio', she loved it too much. The final scene, in fact was central to Mio, Katsuki and Mizuki. It was the scene where Katsuki finally overcame the darkness of his past, and with Mio's aid, brought down the family that had tortured them both.

Director Ogata watched completely entranced as Katsuki and Mio interacted with one another for the last time, resolving their differences and going their separate ways. He was amazed by both the actors' growth and he could tell just by watching Kyoko that she would become a force to be reckoned with in the future. She was already on that path what with Box "R" the success that it was and another role in an action film she'd managed to complete with exemplary reviews. He was proud of the fact that he had seen her potential first and watched the birth and growth of one of (what he believed to be) the greatest actresses in years. Whenever she and Ren Tsuruga took the screen together it was like the ones watching were sucked into their world and thrown into their roles right beside them.

He didn't want to, but eventually the scene came to an end and he had to say 'cut' for the final time. "That's it, everyone. The end of Dark Moon, congratulations are in order I believe."

Ren and Kyoko smiled at each other, "Congratulations on completing your first drama film, Mogami san." He honestly could not believe that his time working with her had come to an end. He would have to find viable excuses to see her as often as possible from now on.

"It was an honor working beside you Tsuruga san. I hope that I can do so again in the future." Kyoko bowed to him, trying to hide her sadness. Dark Moon had been her first experience in the realm of acting, she would miss seeing everyone every day, over the year she had grown quite close to all of them. They were like a second family to her.

Ren of course saw right through her, he knew her all too well and could guess what was running through her mind. He gave her a small genuine smile, "Don't worry Mogami san, everyone will keep in touch. I promise."

Kyoko immediately brightened, if her sempai gave his word, then that was that. She bowed again and then walked off to speak with Momose san. The 'cousins' had grown especially close over the year.

Yashiro walked up, a sly conspiratorial look on his face, "perhaps in a couple weeks you can ask her out to dinner with the excuse of wanting to catch up with a coworker, hm?"

Ren looked at Yashiro, his trade mark false smile on his face, "Yes, perhaps." And then walked off. Yashiro shook his head, a small smirk still on his face. He was fairly immune to Ren's evil smiles… fairly.

"Momose san, promise to keep in touch with me?" Kyoko asked, a slight pleading tone coloring her voice.

Momose smiled, "Of course Kyoko chan! I hope I can work with you again, it was nice to work with two people of amazing talent."

Kyoko blushed and kept stuttering denials. No way could she be compared to Ren! She had a long way to go. Momose laughed and let it go, knowing Kyoko's personality all to well. "We'll get together for lunch some day soon okay? We can talk about new roles and old times!" She went to speak with Ren, over the year she'd developed quite the crush. However true to his image, he never budged… in fact he seemed completely oblivious to her mild attempts to flirt.

_____

The next day saw Kyoko Mogami clad in bright pink walking beside Chiori and Kanae, who both also wore pink suits, carrying painting supplies to an older room in the LME building. President Takarada wanted to have it cleaned up and turned into an office of sorts for a few new managers joining the company. Kanae whined about the uniform (as usual), "I mean it's been a year! I've been in several commercials and a couple different dramas! Haven't I proved myself yet?!"

Chiori rolled her eyes, "obviously you're still deficient in some area." Kanae whirled on Chiori with fire in her eyes, since Chiori joined the Love Me section the two had been like oil and water… or maybe fire and gunpowder would be more accurate. Kyoko smiled sheepishly holding up her hands and tried to diffuse the volatile situation before things exploded, "Moko san I'm sure President Takarada will let you go very soon! You've both proven yourselves worthy!"

Chiori raised an eyebrow, "not one of us have acted in anything involving 'love' yet. Obviously he disagrees."

Kanae stalked off grumbling to herself of stupid Presidents and how they didn't know real talent when they saw it. Kyoko giggled hesitantly, she'd grown used to the garish outfit and had even learned how to use the shocking, all-to-noticeable pink to her advantage. Sure she loathed it, but she had a year of getting used to it under her utility belt.

"Chiori san how is the filming for that horror film going?" She asked.

Chiori shrugged, "according to the director I have a real talent for it." Kyoko held her smile in place as a drop of sweat fell down her face. "my coworkers call me an excellent actress, perhaps I can try and take on a romance role next."

They stepped into the dirty old office room and began setting up their painting and cleaning supplies. Moko was already there and started painting a wall in a deep blue color. Chiori and Kyoko started on their own respective walls and so silence reigned for the next half hour, no one really had anything to talk about and Kyoko figured silence was safest when Chiori and Kanae were forced into such a tiny space together.

Their work was interrupted by a young man knocking on the door, clearing his throat nervously. Kanae looked at him, "yeah? What is it?"

He flinched slightly at her tone, "Kyoko san? Sawara san wishes to see you…"

"Oh, me?" She blinked in surprise, "I'll be right there!" She put down her paint brush and shared a glance with both Moko and Chiori before leaving after the messenger. She knew that if Sawara san was calling her then he had new roles for her to look over and either accept or decline. She was hesitantly eager to know what they were, though her 'father' had taught her to love all her roles and appreciate them she still couldn't help but hope that one of these times she'll get a role about a princess who _didn't _have any emotional issues.

_____

Sawara san could barely sit still in his chair. He glanced over the document in his hand yet again, Kyoko was going to love it! It was everything she had wanted in a role after all, and it had the added bonus of being for yet another one of Fuwa Sho's PVs. She was still trying to catch up and he was sure that this would bring a smile to her face. After all he had requested her _specifically._ That must mean something to her, her idol had acknowledged her!

He smiled wide when Kyoko walked into his office with a small bow and a 'good morning'. "Kyoko I have something for you. I think you'll really like this, it's right up your alley!" He waved the folder around in front of him before he finally handed it over.

She looked at it curiously, hope swelling in her chest, could it be…? Sawara san was still smiling brightly and urging her to open it and look. She complied, first grabbing the script from the folder and reading her part. She smiled brightly, excitement coming off from her in waves.

She was to be a princess! One of those feudal era princesses complete with long hair and beautiful kimono. She immediately loved it. Apparently the feudal princess falls in love with a samurai from an opposing Lord's army, when the father finds out, he tries everything to separate them. She loved it!

Sawara san could have sworn the area around Kyoko shimmered, she was so happy. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and she had a lackadaisical smile on her face. Now for the clincher! "Kyoko san, actually you were specifically requested to play that role."

Kyoko looked up, "Oh? By whom?"

Sawara san smiled, "look for yourself." He pointed at the folder in her hands.

She reopened the folder and looked at the first page, Sawara san watched with baited breath. However, whatever he was expecting did not happen.

The atmosphere became palpably darker. Sawara san shivered at the ominous feeling that filled the room. Kyoko's face was shrouded by said darkness, she was completely still.

Shotaro had requested her. What was that bastard thinking?! She hadn't seen nor heard from him since he first acknowledged her as his opponent (aside from the news coverage, which was practically every day) nearly a year ago! Was he trying to mock her? Her anger level rose, Grudge demons swirling around her demanding Shotaro's blood. That self obsessed little jackass was making fun of her! Offering a role she'd fall in love with… only to have that role fall in love with him! The nerve… Clearly she was being challenged, and she could not let this go.

Oh yes, she'd prove to him that she could do this, even if she had to swallow back the bile every time she looked at him. She'd accept that challenge… and let him know she _was _a force to be reckoned with!

Sawara san nearly experienced heart failure as she lifted her head to look at him, anger practically oozed out of every pore of her body. "I accept," was all she said before leaving. Sawara san watched her go, eyes wide with disbelief.

Was it possible, that all along he had had it all wrong? Could her will to catch up to Fuwa not be because she loved him… but because she _hated_ him!? Sawara fell back in his seat, thoroughly confused.

_______

Kyoko studied the script over and over, determined to memorize every finite detail of her role and interaction with Sho. This was not going to be easy, she'd have to act like she was in love with him! Just thinking of it both irked her and made her want to throw up everything she'd eaten for the past month! But she could not turn her back on this obvious challenge, he was testing her after all! She'd show him the competition and make him sweat! Besides, even when Sho Fuwa was involved she took her acting seriously. She took pride in her ability, and if she succeeded with this she was positive she could handle anything the acting world threw at her. _Anything! _She may even finally escape the pink overalls and stupid 'Love Me' insignia.

So distracted was she, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and so ran into someone coming from the other direction . Her papers went flying, and Kyoko bowed while apologizing as she tried to retrieve them all.

"This scene is… rather familiar." Came a voice Kyoko absolutely _did not want to hear _right now. She picked up her pace in collecting the documents, hoping that Ren Tsuruga would _not _see-

"What's this? Another PV… for _him?" _Kyoko shuddered, her antenna demon making itself known and floating towards its favorite anger vibes. Oh, she could hear it! She wanted to cry, she didn't need to look to know what expression his face would have. "Mogami san…" Another shudder rocked her body, things may be worse then she feared, it may not be the radiant smile like she'd originally thought but the _other one…_ She swallowed the whimper crawling up her throat and slowly straightened. Her heart stopped beating, it was dead in her chest.

_Oh yes, looks can kill. _She had been correct, there was no smile on his face.

______

Ren stared at the paper in his hands- rather to be specific, he was looking at a particular name on said paper. A special request for Kyoko to act in _his _PV. This could not be happening… _again. _Surely the girl had more sense than to accept this! "Mogami san…" rage filled him, though to be honest none of it was really directed at her. Once again Sho Fuwa was proving himself to be a troublesome bug in his life.

He noticed Kyoko was looking at him, eyes wide with terror. With a Herculean effort, he schooled his features to that of indifference. He did not want to push her any further away from him than she already was. "Is this wise?" He kept his tone bored, "last time was nearly a disaster, was it not?"

Kyoko swallowed several times and blinked rapidly before finally squeaking out, "I want to prove both to myself and to him that I have grown and can handle situations such as this, Tsuruga san."

He paused at that, unsure how to respond. He could foresee pros and cons to this. If she succeeded maybe she could finally let go of her anger enough to move on… however if she _failed… _Things could get much worse. Ren closed his eyes and sighed, all his anger suddenly gone. A deep weariness took its place, how he missed the six year old little girl with the bright smile, who looked up at him in reverence thinking him a fairy. "what if you fail?"

Kyoko looked taken aback, "I won't let that happen, Tsuruga san. I will prove to both Sho Fuwa, _and _you that I can do this." Her eyes became hesitant, "please have faith in me. I won't et my sempai down."

He sighed again, he would believe in her. If anyone could do this, he knew she could. However, try as he might, he couldn't shake the cold feeling in his heart. He had a hard time accepting this, mostly because he did not want Sho and her interacting… he scowled as he walked away. Apparently 'Fate' was trying to intervene again.

______

Kyoko glared up at the building in front of her, trying to vent some of the anger and loathing before she had to go inside and put it all away for the sake of her job. Many passersby shied away from her, sensing the dark aura and wanting to stay away from it. She shoved all of her grudge demons back into the darkest corner of her being, she couldn't afford to let her hate get the better of her. She was doing this for herself as much as to show up Shotaro.

She closed her eyes and let out a long slow breath, _show time. _She entered the building, and approached the front desk, "Hello, I'm here for Sho Fuwa's PV." She told the receptionist.

The lady smiled and gave her the relevant directions, wishing her a good day. Kyoko almost snorted at that, no day involving Shotaro was a good day.

The elevator ride seemed long to her, she couldn't settle on any one emotion. She had to consciously keep her grudge demons at bay and remind herself to remain professional, _no matter what!_ The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Kyoko went to step off but was stopped by a body- a horribly familiar one.

"Coming to greet me personally Shotaro? How considerate of you." She ground her teeth, absolutely determined to not lose it.

Shotaro's face was one of shock, "what are you doing here?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, "responding to your 'special request' Sho. You think I'd come for a social call?"

Sho kept staring at her in open disbelief, "you weren't supposed to accept it Kyoko."

She very nearly lost it, "you think I can't do this? I will show you that-"

"No! I know you can. Kyoko, please listen to me this once. Do not do this."

Suspicion now filled her mind, he was up to something. Shotaro Fuwa never begged for anything, this was completely out of character for him. "What are you up to?"

Sho sighed in irritation, this girl was so thick headed. Couldn't she understand he was trying to help? Stupid. "Kyoko, just go."

"I won't, I've already accepted the role and I don't want the director to think that I am irresponsible."

Sho bit back an undignified growl, "I think letting this one director think that would be acceptable." He ground out.

Kyoko glared back, "no, it won't be. I take pride in this job and I don't want rumors that I'm not responsible to spread. Now move, idiot." She stepped around him and continued towards the end of the hallway.

Shotaro shook his head, "You'll regret this decision Kyoko," was all he said as he followed her. He had tried to protect her, even though it bruised his ego slightly. If she wasn't smart enough to take _that _seriously then let her walk into that room. As she opened the door, he stepped up beside her, keeping his eyes on her face. He got no satisfaction out of the look that came over it when she saw who the director was.

Kyoko felt her world crumble around her, all thoughts of Sho and the PV fled from her mind. All that mattered in that moment was the woman standing there staring at her with eyes of cold, uncaring ice. "…Mother?" She whispered.

The woman did not acknowledge the title, she kept staring at her daughter with those cold, dark eyes. "You're it?" She said frostily, "you'll be working beside Sho in this PV, I expect only the best." She turned away and started walking towards her set, "don't mess this up for him."

Kyoko stood, her entire being seemed frozen. Her heart, her lungs, her limbs… even her very passage through time seemed to stop. Why? All these years, no contact, no letters… Kyoko had finally accepted the fact that that woman did not care if she existed or not. But _why _did she have to show up here, now? A director… she may even have to work with her more than once. She laughed, low and bitter completely without humor, "she didn't even react when she saw me…" she said in a whisper.

Shotaro heard however, and he fought viciously against the feelings that face and that tone brought to the surface. "I told you not to accept this." His tone wasn't as cold as he wanted it to be. In fact it was just as low as hers had been, but he pretended not to notice.

"You did." He could hear the tears, he was never good with handling her tears. Now even less so than usual.

"You can still leave." He said. That seemed to bring a little life back to her eyes, and he relaxed a little. This Kyoko he knew all too well, he'd become well acquainted with her over the past year.

Leave? Kyoko couldn't leave, that would only prove to her mother that she was a failure as a daughter, as much as that would hurt she could accept- had accepted it. What she absolutely would never accept, was being seen as a failure as an actress, by any director. Even this one. It seemed this was to become more of a test than she could ever have imagined. She ground her teeth, squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and pushed it all away. She was no longer Kyoko Mogami, an unloved daughter; a failure in her mother's eyes, or the foolish girl who had loved with all she had only to end up betrayed. She was simply Kyoko, the actress and nothing more. "Let's go Shotaro, we have a PV to film."

Sho nodded, and followed her towards the make up room.

______

It was the hardest thing she had ever done, and oddly enough pretending to love Shotaro was the easiest aspect. Gone was the hatred she felt for him, it was replaced by her determination to prove to Director Mogami that she was a good actress. She threw herself into her role, she was Lady Yuko, a princess in love with the samurai Ryuu. There was no Sho and even Kyoko was lost when the camera was on her.

She got one NG, and Director Mogami made her pay for it.

"I will not accept mediocre, Kyoko. If mediocre is all that you are, then leave now and do not waste anymore of my time."

The voice was like a knife, and for a moment she became Kyoko Mogami again. Sho saved her (something she'd make a point to never think of later) by starting the scene again as if nothing had happened. It was a passionate kiss scene, and even though she was not Kyoko right then, when she did become Kyoko once more she would slap him for exactly _how _realistic he made it. (then she'd proceed to erase that from her memory as well.)

When the final scene had been finished, Director Mogami did not say 'good job' or even 'that's a wrap', she simply stood, cast one last cold glance at the girl she gave birth to, and left to help edit the tape. When she was gone, the actress collapsed onto a chair and became Kyoko again, fighting back tears while swallowing the bile that kept rising at the thought of Sho Fuwa taking her first kiss right along with everything else.

"Should I… do something?" Sho asked, Kyoko glared at him.

"I'm done here. I'm leaving." She got up and walked out, she never looked back.

______

A week passed, and Kyoko's condition did not change. Ren Tsuruga tried to make her talk, but even her respected sempai could not open her up. Often he would search her out and find her huddled up in a corner clutching 'Corn' in both hands mumbling to herself that everything would be okay.

This unusual turn in her behavior not only worried him, it scared him. What had happened to her? He watched the PV when it came out and though she had to do _that _with Sho (he refused to think of it as a kiss or his blood would boil) he was positive that that wasn't the cause for her current depression. After all she had to have known something like that would happen in a PV about love. No, whatever caused it had to happen behind the scenes and if he couldn't get it from the source, then he'd go to the next best thing.

Ren Tsuruga sought out Sho Fuwa at his work place. It was far to easy to get near him, he was the most loved male actor in Japan, and though it's never a good idea to let that go to one's head, it never hurt to use the power it gave one on occasion. This was definitely a special occasion.

The singer was in the middle of recording a new song, his rather busty manager tried to stop Ren from interrupting but that proved fruitless. He brushed past her and proceeded straight into recording room, ignoring the half hearted protests. Sho gave him an irritated but unsurprised look as he took off his headphones.

"You're interrupting, Tsuruga." He said haughtily.

"What did you do to her, Fuwa san?" He asked in as pleasant a tone as he could manage. If Ren hadn't been watching his face so closely, he would have missed the flash of worry there.

"She won't talk to you?" He retorted, Ren could hear the strain through the haughtiness now.

Ren smiled, "no she will not, what happened, Fuwa san?"

Sho sighed and for once did not try to one up Ren, "the director of the PV is the one who wanted me to request Kyoko personally. I had nothing to do with that." His face was completely unreadable, Ren could have congratulated him on that, "I guess she wanted to see how her daughter had grown."

Ren was confused for a moment, unable to piece together what had just been said. Sho raised an eyebrow, his self centered, haughty demeanor returned once more in full force. Ren didn't say anything more, he didn't even thank him for telling him, he just turned and left.

Her mother, this was far worse than he had thought. On the drive back to LME he fell back on memories of a six year old girl crying by a stream. That woman had never cared about her daughter as a mother should, she had only ever pushed her to be the best, and the consequences of failing were dire. He remembered several days where he had found her crying and holding a test paper with a B on it, it had never failed to make him angry that that woman couldn't see her daughter was trying so hard to make her proud. Ren sighed, her life was the opposite of his. His parents had suffocated him, and hers had never cared. What could he do to help now? Both of them had changed so much, nothing was the same anymore. He wasn't her fairy Corn-

His eyes widened, and he nearly hit another car an epiphany struck him. Her Corn had always made her laugh, maybe there was something he could do, to give her back her Corn for just a little while. He formed plans in his head the rest of the drive to LME, this would require the President's aid.

______

Kyoko tried to forget it all, she tried to put it all behind her, and never think of it again and every time she tried, the image of her mother's cold uncaring eyes flashed through her mind like a knife to the heart. She'd taken to avoiding both Moko and Chiori so they wouldn't ask questions, and even tried to avoid Ren. She just couldn't stand the constant probing reminders that she was a failure. She even got more NGs than usual in her other roles, it seemed that her turmoil was leaking into her job as well as her private life and try as she might she just couldn't make it go away. Corn was constantly with her, always being clutched to her heart or against her head in a vain attempt to pull out the dark feelings enveloping her.

And so it was that Ren found her in an unused room of LME holding Corn and willing away her sadness. She didn't want him to see her like this, she was ashamed of her inability to get over this and feared that her sempai would think less of her because of it. She tried to put a smile on her face as he approached and act like nothing was off. She knew he wasn't fooled for a second but to her relief he decided to let it go and pretend not to notice. She was grateful, but it was also unlike him. "Mogami san, the President wishes for the members of Love Me section to go out to a secluded set and clean up before it is used to film a scene for a drama. I am a part of that drama so please make sure to clean it well." With that he left.

Kyoko sighed, typical Tsuruga. She got to her feet, put Corn away and dusted herself off before heading out to meet Chiori and Kanae in the parking lot. The ride in the van was a long and silent one. Both Kanae and Chiori were slightly irritated that Kyoko would not talk to them, and worried about her sudden change in personality. They did not know what was wrong, or how to break her away from her depression so they simply let her be. They no longer questioned her sudden disappearances in the middle of a job, and had stopped complaining that she left them with all the work. So after a couple hours of cleaning when they noticed she had once again wandered off, they simply accepted it and continued on. She'd show up again eventually.

Ren was ready. The moment he had watched Kyoko get into the van he had sought out Ten, the only one, besides President Takarada, who knew his 'true face'. He asked her to once again remove the dye for a short time, and as he watched it wash away, he imagined Ren Tsuruga washing away with it. He had snuck out of LME with no one figuring him out, and made the long drive to the set in the woods, being careful to avoid being seen by the other two Love Me members. And now, here he was, searching through the woods for the girl who had turned his world upside and inside out, hoping that he could put a smile back on the face he had inadvertently fallen in love with.

As he walked further in to the woods, the years stripped away like layers. Gone was the 20 year old Ren Tsuruga, actor and sempai. Gone too, was the 15 year old Kuon Hizuri, who left home to build a new life in Japan. In their place was the Fairy Prince Corn, who could always turn a little girl's tears into peels of laughter.

_______

Kyoko sat on a tree stump, bent over Corn, fighting the tears and the sadness once more. Her mother didn't say goodbye, and she never even tried to contact her again. Was that truly the end? Was that truly all she would ever get from the woman who brought her into this world? The tears finally broke through her iron will, and she sobbed silently. She was a failure as a daughter, she was a failure as a Love Me member… and she would fail as an actress. This was why her mother left, because she knew what Kyoko didn't at that time. She'd never amount to anything.

The sorrow paralyzed her, threatening to swallow her whole. She barely registered the rustling of the trees right in front of her, she fought to hold onto her self and not let her mother rip her apart.

And then a voice called out, like a shining light in the darkness. It pierced through all the layers of sorrow, and stripped away the years. It was like a beacon to her, that whisper on the wind.

Kyoko slowly lifted her head to the forest before her, and saw a figure standing there in the shadows. The figure took a step forward and sunlight glinted off it's golden hair, almost like a crown. Her jaw dropped in awe of the beauty of the one in front of her, she knew that hair… the figure smiled warmly and held out his hand, beckoning to her. Blue eyes cut through to her soul.

She knew that smile, she knew those eyes… she slowly stood to her feet, staring at the one before her, afraid that if she blinked he would fade into the ether. She stepped towards that beckoning hand, and slowly held out her own.

"Let me show you how to fly." The Prince whispered. He took her hand in his, and turned away. She followed him without thought.

They ran together, flying through the woods like they'd always belonged there. Jumping over fallen logs and racing through streams. Kyoko never questioned why her Prince looked like her sempai, and Ren never worried that Kyoko would figure him out. The past didn't exist, and the future didn't matter. All that mattered was the present and the joy and laughter they were experiencing _now. _The laughter of the Fairy Prince and his human Princess echoed through the years.

Gone were all traces of sorrow, left behind at the base of a tree stump in a little blue stone that was, for now, forgotten.

**END**


End file.
